


Good Days and Bad Ones

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: And angst, Fluff, M/M, so be ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: Benny had to admit, he was a little skeptical when Usnavi had pulled him through the night, half muttering about how it wasn't far. But now, with Usnavi's head spilling heat onto his shoulder as they gently swayed in the wind, he was glad it had happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Bensnavi is so underrated???

Benny had to admit, he was a little skeptical when Usnavi had pulled him through the night, half muttering about how it wasn't far. But now, with Usnavi's head spilling heat onto his shoulder as they gently swayed in the wind, he was glad it had happened.

Benny had laughed when Usnavi suggested they dance, complaining that there wasn't even any music. Usnavi's eyes had danced with something akin to amusement. "We'll make our own music, Cariño."

Benny couldn't help the love struck grin that had grown across his face at that; Usnavi had always danced to his own beat, after all.

Now, it seemed as though against Benny's chest was where Usnavi was always meant to be. They fit together like two pieces of different puzzles, never meant to find each other, but doing so despite it. Usnavi's head rested on his shoulder, humming along to some long forgotten song that only he could hear.

"Navi?"

He felt the smaller man nuzzle further into his neck. "Hmm?"

Benny planted a kiss on top of his head. "I love you so much."

He felt Usnavi's face heat up against his neck before he pulled away. "I mean, I know that. But I don't mean to sound- oh, dios mio. Alright. I love you too. In fact..."

Benny raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's rambling. He had mostly gotten over getting anxious at every sweet thing Benny said, but this seemed to be an exception. His eyes widened as Usnavi dropped down to one knee.

"You're not even gonna wait till the second song?" Benny joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

But Usnavi looked hopefully up at him and he realized, for once, he didn't really want to lighten the mood. Usnavi took a shaky breath.

"Benny, we've been together for a year and a half, and well, I've gotten tired of waiting for you to pop the question." His face was quickly overrun by panic as he realized how he sounded. "Not that it's your responsibility. I mean, tengo mas, or I have more money, so I really shouldn't have. I mean- Ay esto es un desastre. Not you, just-"

Benny gave in involuntary chuckle. Usnavi managed to be both frustratingly difficult and devastatingly adorable in these moments. Right now, he was leaning toward the latter.

Usnavi looked down, sheepish. "Sorry," he muttered.

Benny knelt down and lifted Usnavi's chin with his fingers. "No, Navi, I was laughing because, well..." He paused while dipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out a small black box.

"Oh." Usnavi stared at it, his own ring forgotten for the moment.

"Yeah." He opened the box, revealing a gold band with a small diamond on it. "I know it's not much, but I've been working overtime and saving up, and this is what I could afford."

Usnavi seemed almost unable to speak, which was definitely a first for him. "I-"

Benny grinned and carded a hand through his hair. "Say yes, Navi."

This seemed to knock Usnavi out of his reverie. "Benny. ¡Sí! Yes! ¡Por supuesto! I'll marry you!"

Usnavi all but leapt on top of Benny, pushing them both onto the soft grass. Giggles spilt from his lips before Benny caught them with his own.

Usnavi hummed contentedly into the kiss. In this moment, there was no place Benny would rather be.

Which is why that was the memory he lived in on the bad days. The days when everything seemed to fall apart without Usnavi. The days when Usnavi's lack of presence seemed to smother any other sign of life. He had lived in that day in the funeral, too. 

That was the best day of Benny's life, so it took the place of the worst.


End file.
